This study was initiated to evaluate rigorously the clinical efficacy and specificity in migraine headache of operantly learned hand temperature control via skin temperature biofeedback. Several patients have begun such biofeedback-assisted training or noninstrumented autogenic relaxation training, while most others are still in the baseline period monitoring headache activity.